1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a doffing control system, and more particularly to a doffing control system of an automatic winder which enables a desired number of a variety of different kinds of packages to be doffed.
2. Description of Related Art
Automatic winders generally have a number of winding units arranged in an array. A package is fully wound to a set amount and is subjected to automatic doffing. The doffed fully wound package is transferred onto a conveyor provided at the back of the unit for delivery.
Such systems have heretofore been unable to perform automatic doffing of a first quantity of a first type of package and a second quantity of a second type of package. It has heretofore been necessary to actuate a package conveyor and a package shutter every time by a timer. Therefore, apparatus for stocking packages of different types has been required. The desired number of packages of the first type and the desired number of packages of the second type must be taken out of the apparatus and packed into cases. In conventional doffing control systems for automatic winders, it has not been possible to doff the required number of packages of different types in one and the same system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a doffing control system of an automatic winder which enables the desired number of packages of various types to be doffed in a system in which yarns of many types are wound by the winder.